Deborah's Bum is Eric's Craze
by SexySwooce
Summary: Eric nearly goes mad thinking about Deborah's butt. M! for a pretty good reason. Includes facesitting.


Growing up, I never looked at Deborah sexually. Sure, when hormones were raging, I might have glanced at her chest every once in a while, but that was it. She was always just my sometimes annoying older friend.

That changed, however, last year when I was passing her room one day. She had just gotten out of the shower and was dressing. She hadn't closed her door the whole way, and I could see that she was naked standing in front of her dresser going through a drawer.

I was about to just go into my room - I didn't want to invade or her privacy - when I saw what became from that day my center of absolute attention: her big butt.

She's part of an Asian family, and, for the most part, Asians are on the small side: height, breasts, butts, and penises. Not every Asian person conforms to that, but it's mostly true.

This is why I was so enthralled with Deborah's butt. It was huge. Big and round. From the porn I looked at online, it looked more like a Spanish or black girl's butt. It was the perfect example of a big bubble butt. The fact that Deborah was thin with a small waist made her butt look that much bigger.

I stared at her butt for longer than I should have, my penis growing in my pants. When it looked like she was going to turn around, I quickly walked away and went into my room and shut the door.

I took off my pants and started playing with myself thinking about her butt. How had I never noticed it before, I wondered. The more I thought about it, I realized that Deborah pretty much only wore baggy pants or loose fitting clothes. She's probably self-conscious of it, I thought.

However, I'm part of a white family and we live primarily in a white community. All the girls I went to high school with - many of which are also going to our same colleges - look similar. I think this is why my sexual tastes leaned towards foreign chicks and bigger: big breasts and thighs and, of course, butts.

I rarely look at white porn; I opt for black or Asian girls, sometimes Spanish girls.

It didn't take me long to come thinking about Deborah's butt. Little did I know then that that would be pretty much my only source of masturbation material for quite sometime.

I tried to get glimpses of Deborah's butt but failed. She kept it well covered. In fact, a lot of the times the clothes she wore made her look kind of fat. I got so desperate I burst into the bathroom one day when she was showering hoping for a little peek. But she was behind the curtain and I couldn't see anything and she just yelled at me to get out.

I even thought about hiding in her closet or setting up a camera somewhere, but I realized if she caught me I'd be dead. My parents would probably throw me out of the house too.

I resigned myself to the fact that I'd probably never see it again. My nightly masturbation sessions thinking about seeing her beautiful butt would have to do.

But that was all about to change.

It was about seven o'clock on a Friday evening and I was watching TV when I heard Deborah's car pull into the driveway. Our friends were out; they usually went out on Friday nights.

I heard the door open and Deborah walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Deborah," I called from the living room. She didn't answer.

Deborah and I weren't real close; even though we lived in the same house there were days where we wouldn't see or talk to each other, but I think we had a pretty good relationship.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. Deborah was pouring herself some orange juice.

"Hey," I said. "How's it going?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and I could tell she'd been crying.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong?"

She put the juice container on the counter. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

She picked up her glass but then put it down again.

"I had my first gym class today," she said.

"Gym? You have to do that in college? I thought we were done with that after high school."

Deborah nodded. "That's why I thought, but it's a requirement. I signed up for volleyball. I always liked that in high school and I was pretty good too."

"What, your team lose today?" I asked with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "Playing was fine, it was actually kind of fun. It was afterwards that sucked."

She took a sip of her juice. "The gym was really hot and I worked up a sweat so I thought I'd take a shower. Some of the other girls did too, but not all of them. So I shower and go back to my locker. I was talking to some of the girls, we were just joking and laughing, but when I took my towel off to get dressed, everything stopped."

I couldn't help my picture my naked friend in that locker room and I felt my penis start to respond. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Deborah hesitated for a few seconds. "Everybody was looking at my...butt."

I didn't know what to say.

"Most of the girls in the class are Asian and they're all, you know, kind of small. You probably know some of them, they went to our high school. And they're looking at me like I'm a freak. I mean, they're acting like they're playing around, like I'm in on the joke, but I saw them."

Deborah's voice was starting to break and she sounded like she was going to cry again.

"They all start saying stuff about it, how big it is, that I'm half black or I'm the Asian Kardashian friend."

Tears welled up in her eyes and started streaming down her face. I grabbed a napkin and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I pretended to go along with their jokes and I got dressed as fast as I could and I got out of there. Eric, I don't know if I can do that again."

Suddenly, she hugged me. I wasn't expecting it and backed up a step, but I hugged her back.

"It's alright, Deb. Forget those bitches. They're probably just jealous anyway."

"Jealous? What do you mean? Why would they be jealous?"

I broke the embrace and looked Deborah in the eye. "You said so yourself, they're all girls with little, flat asses. They'd probably kill to have yours."

Deborah frowned. "I'd kill to get rid of mine."

"Don't say that," I said. "I love your butt."

As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have.

"You love my butt?"

"Well, I, uh..." I stammered.

"When have you, I mean, how have you...?"

I looked at her for a moment thinking about my options. I could lie and just tell her that I meant I loved her butt in a general way, like "you're great, there's nothing wrong with you."

I could go one step further than that and say that from what I could tell she had a great butt and she should be proud of it.

Or I could just tell her the truth. I opted for the latter.

"About five months I ago," I began, "I passed your room and saw you in there."

Deborah looked confused. "Yeah, so?"

"You were naked."

Her face turned red. "Oh my god. You saw me naked?"

"Well, not all of you, just your butt."

Her faced turned a darker red. "Oh, god, you saw my giant ass?" She turned away from me. "Did it gross you out?"

"Deborah, look at me."

She slowly turned and reluctantly looked me in the eyes.

"You have a great ass. Much better than those girls we went to high school with."

Talking about Deborah's ass, with Deborah on top of it, had gotten my fully erect. My penis was painfully pushing against my jeans.

She shook her head. "You're just saying that. I know it's big and gross."

I shook my head. "You're wrong. It's beautiful, one of the best I've ever seen."

She smiled a little. "Oh, yeah? How many have you seen?"

I blushed. "Well, not that many in person, but plenty online."

She thought for a moment. "I don't believe you. I think you're just saying this to make me feel better."

"It's true, Deborah. In fact-" I stopped myself from saying too much.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

I sighed. This might be the only way I could convince her.

"After I saw your butt that day, I went and I, uh..."

"You what?"

"I, uh, thought about it and..."

"And what?"

"I masturbated."

Deborah's eyes got wide. I thought she might scream or start crying again, but she surprised my by laughing.

"You...jerked off thinking about my ass?"

I nodded, bashfully.

"Oh my god, you're such a perv."

My erection long gone, I felt completely ashamed. I mumbled something and turned to go to my room, and possibly never leave it again.

"Wait, Eric," Deborah said, grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

I turned to look at her.

"Did you really do that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What exactly about my butt do you like so much?"

I grinned. "It's just so...big."

Deborah scoffed. "You don't have to tell me."

"But it's not big in a bad way. It's so nice and round and that day when I saw it, you moved a little and your butt just jiggled so nicely."

Deborah giggled. "I didn't realize you were such an ass man."

"I don't think I was until I saw yours."

This time we both laughed.

"The day you saw it, was that the only day you played with yourself and thought about it?" she asked.

No longer feeling so ashamed, I just looked at her and shook my head.

"You're such a perv," she said with a laugh. "But you haven't seen it again?"

"Nope, you keep that thing well covered, with all your baggy pants and these skirts."

I reached down and lightly grabbed her skirt.

"Ooh, trying to get another peek? Another look at your friend's ass?"

She flipped her skirt up and I did get a brief glance at the bottom of her butt cheeks. She must've have been wearing very small panties.

"Alright, are you happy now?" I asked. "I just admitted something very embarrassing but I hope you feel better about yourself now."

"I do, actually, thank you," she said and kissed my cheek.

I thought that would be the end of it. I'm sure I'd probably masturbate again to the vision of her ass - and possibly to even talking to her about her ass - but eventually it would fade and be forgotten. But Deborah wouldn't let it be forgotten.

About an hour or so after our conversation, we were watching TV. When she got up to go into the kitchen, I couldn't help myself and looked at her butt. She turned and caught me and smirked. My sense of shame having returned, I blushed and quickly looked away.

She came back a minute later with a diet soda.

"When you jerk off thinking about my ass, what do you think about exactly?"

I nearly choked on the pretzels I'd been eating.

"Can we let this drop, Deborah?"

"No, I want to know. You're the one thinking about my ass, I think I deserve to know."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or just messing with me.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"I think about touching it, squeezing it, jiggling it. I think about kissing it."

"Anything else?" Her voiced suddenly seemed a little different.

"I also think about spreading your cheeks and burying my face between them."

Her mouth dropped open. I noticed my erection was back.

"Are you messing with me?" she asked.

"No."

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you wanna see it again?" she asked softly.

I nodded. Deborah put the soda can down, turned and got up on her knees on the couch. With her right hand, she slowly lifted up her skirt. My heart almost stopped as the fabric gradually revealed her big, beautiful, perfect ass.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her skirt rested on her lower back and her butt was right in front of me. She was wearing little pale pink panties that nestled wonderfully between her cheeks.

I was enthralled and my dick felt like it was about to rip a hole through my pants. I just stared at her ass. It was like the supermodel or actress you masturbate to was suddenly nearly naked almost in your lap. It was amazing.

"You can touch it if you want," Deborah said, breaking me out of my trance.

I slowly raised my right hand and with my index finger, just caressed her right cheek. I started at the top and traveled all the way down. I did the same with her left cheek and eventually grabbed both of them with both hands.

I was in heaven. I squeezed her cheeks, softly and then a little harder. I pulled them a part a little and jiggled them. It was exactly what I'd imagined. But I wanted more.

"Deborah, can I take your panties off?"

Since she had told me I could touch her butt, Deborah hadn't said a word. "Yes," she now said breathlessly.

I took my hands off her cheeks and grabbed the waistband of her panties. Slowly I pulled them down. They stuck a little between her cheeks and I could tell why: Deborah's pussy was very wet. She seemed to be enjoying this as much as me.

When the panties were finally off her butt, I pulled them all the way down and off her legs. I couldn't help myself and raised them to my noise. I took a long whiff of her moistness and damn near ejaculated in my pants.

I'm glad I didn't because now before me was an amazing naked ass, and it was time to explore.

I didn't waste any time. I put my hands back on her cheeks and spread them open. There, in all their glory, were my friend's pussy and butthole. Her pussy was sort of a dark pink and her butthole was almost the same color but a little darker. From this angle I didn't see any hair.

I didn't know how far Deborah was going to let me go - we'd already gone pretty far - but before she could put a stop to things, I thrust my face between her cheeks.

I heard her gasp and her butt reflexively tightened a little, but other than that, she didn't move. My mouth was right on her pussy and my nose was practically in her ass. I shifted a little and brought my nose down to tickle her pussy and then back up to her butthole. She smelled amazing. There were trances of whatever body gel she'd showered with as well as her natural arousal.

This may sound silly, but I didn't know what to do at that point. In my fantasies, once I put my face in her big ass, I always came. I didn't even know if I really wanted to have sex with Deborah; I was just mesmerized by her butt.

I continued to rub my face between her cheeks. Deborah was kind of humping back a little so I decided to get bold. I stuck my tongue out let it rest on her pussy. She immediately stopped moving and I thought the party might be over. But all she did was spread her legs wider. I took this as my cue and began lapping at her pussy like I'd seen a countless amounts of pornos.

I started at the bottom and worked my way to the top. Deborah began to moan when I went back to the beginning and that's where I stayed.

"Oh, god!" she cried when I found the right spot.

She started bucking backwards, practically knocking me off the couch. I stayed on her clit until she orgasmed and then I worked my way back up. I wanted to taste something else.

I licked right below her anus and then brought my tongue up squarely on it. Deborah squealed when I made contact. I'd watched many rimming pornos so I was fairly certain I knew what I was doing.

I gently nibbled on the outside for a moment and then swirled my tongue over the entire hole repeatedly. Deborah was now making high pitched noises.

Finally, I thrust my tongue in her butthole as far as it would go and began twirling it around. At the same time, with my thumb, I found Deborah's clit and between stroking it. This sent her over the edge.

"Fuck!" she screamed and began shaking.

I kept up what I was doing, really enjoying the taste of her ass, until she pushed my hand away from her pussy and collapsed on the couch.

She looked at me, her face was red and she was panting a little. She grinned. "Is that what you think about when you jerk off?"

I shook my head. "I never get that far."

"What do you mean? Oh." She glanced at my crotch.

Suddenly I felt ashamed again and I stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," I said.

"Wait, Eric, you don't have to go," Deborah said, sitting up. "I could..."

I shook my head. "I don't what you do to anything you don't want to. That was like the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I don't need anything else."

Deborah smiled. "Eric, I know it was hard for you to tell me what you did, you didn't have to do that, and you made me feel good about myself. And then you made me feel really good."

She smiled. "Let me do this for you." She moved up on the couch and reached for my pants. She looked up at me as she unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper. Her skirt was still somewhat bunched up around her waist and I could see her pussy and her little neatly shaved bush.

She pulled my pants and underwear down and looked at my penis. I don't have a huge penis by any means, but I wouldn't call it small. Deborah seemed happy with it and began stroking it. After a few moments, she leaned forward and took it in her mouth.

Either she's done this before or she watches a lot of porn too, I thought as she sucked. She got most of it in her mouth and when she got back to the head, she twirled her tongue around. It was amazing.

"Deborah, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

She smiled around my dick, give it another good long suck, and then took it out of her mouth. "Lay down," she said.

I fully removed my pants and also took off my shirt. Deborah followed suit and for the first time since she grew them, I saw her tits. They weren't big, a B cup might be pushing it, but they were nice and her nipples looked like they could cut glass.

I laid down on the couch and Deborah straddled me, but the opposite way. I gleefully watched her ass descend to my face.

"Come whenever you want," she said and I immediately felt her mouth engulf my dick again.

I raised my hands and grasped her delectable butt cheeks and squeezed them together until my face was trapped between them. I felt like at that moment I could die a happy man. I alternated between licking her pussy and her butthole. I think Deborah liked her butt being licked more because when I did that, she stopped sucking my dick as much.

Because I wanted to prolong things, I concentrated on her asshole. I dug my hands into her fleshy butt and plunged my tongue into her moist crevice. She moaned around my dick and I took my mouth away just long enough to utter "I'm coming!" before I went back to rimming her.

I filled Deborah's mouth with what felt like a gallon of semen. She didn't swallow it all; I felt some of it drip on my balls. But she kept sucking and I kept licking until we were both spent.

A few minutes later, Deborah got off me and stood up. A little bit of my semen was on her left breast, her hair was a mess, but she still looked amazing. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We better clean up before the others come home."

I'd be lying if I knew what was going to happen at this point. I'd just had sex of a sort with my friend and we both loved it. Even if it was a one-time deal, I could live with it.

Deborah seemed to answer for me. Instead of reaching for her clothes, she bent over to pick up a book that had fallen off the coffee table, her ass only inches from my face.

Suddenly, Adam walked in the hallway, seeing the situation in front of him. There was a long pause of silence that was only broken when Adam looked up and yelled.

"A.J., where the hell you'd put the bleach?!" Adam yelled as he left the room. "I need to blind myself for life!"

Deborah looked back at me and laughed. "Maybe this ass isn't so bad," she said.

I shrugged. "Eh, it's okay I guess."

"What?!"

I laughed and she backed up and sat down on my face again.

God, I love her ass.


End file.
